1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to latching mechanisms; and, more particularly, to a latch assembly which can be quickly automatically locked and easily released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of latching mechanisms exist in the prior art. One class of these mechanisms are those which provide a positive lock while capable of being quickly and easily released. Generally, such quick-release latching mechanisms are relatively complex and expensive. Thus, there exists a need for a latching mechanism which can be inexpensively manufactured while providing a positive latch that can be quickly and easily released. Further, it is desirable that such latch mechanisms be capable of being automatically locked when moved into latching position.